The Cursed Immortal
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Amy was cursed with immortality. now she goes throught the ghosts lives and does her best to help them. But will she succeed? She happens to fall in love too. But who will she stay with. Jackal/OC/The Torn Prince or Ryan/OC/Royce. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

So on the poll there was a complete tie so I shall start all 3 then add three more cause the ideas just keep coming lol. Anyway Amy was cursed with immortality 100 years before she met Ryan that is why she is both in the 19 century and in the 1970's and 2000. The thing with her immortality is she never ages but she can get hurt or murdered but she learned to defend herself over the years. She looks 18 but is 20. 3 years older than Royce but 2 years younger than Ryan.

Disclaimer: I only own Amy

I just got myself a house in London, England and a job as a teacher for sick or injured students and I volunteer at the asylum. I start Monday by going to the houses of the children at 8 o'clock but I start today with the asylum.

Today is Saturday and they told me they need as much help as they can get. I'm training to become a psychologist/psychiatrist so volunteering here would be good. The main doctor said when he retires at the end of this year if he believes I'm ready he'll hand the asylum over to me.

I walked through the entrance and into Dr. Trent's office after knocking. "I'm ready to start today." I told him. "Good. Good. I didn't think you'd come back what with all these animals here." he told me in slight disgust for them and handed me a white uniform.

"There not animals there people who are misunderstood and need help." I told him firmly. I went into the next room and changed into the uniform.

When I came out he said, "I'll give you proof that there animals." I glared at him slightly then we walked out of his office, got 2 orderlies and went down to the basement where there was one lonely cell that looked like it was built for someone.

We stopped in front of it. "This is the cell of Ryan Kuhn. He admitted himself here after committing serious crimes of raping and killing prostitutes. We keep him in here at all times in a strait jacket and his head is caged because he kept biting through the jacket. He is very dangerous so be very careful when you go in. I'll be out here to let you out in case of emergency."

"Your not coming in?" I asked. "I don't even come down here near him. I only get the male nurses to feed him everyday and bathe him once a week. Even they are afraid of him." he opened the door and shoved me in quickly before shutting in quickly.

I looked around and saw how dim the cell was it had no windows for sunlight and only one light bulb in the middle of the room. A bed and a toilet beside it. The room was padded but had some scratch marks here and there.

I heard breathing in the corner and saw him glaring at me with the occasional twitch of the mouth. His skin was white as a ghost from lack of sunlight. His head caged and it seem he got free from his jacket but I guess the doctor didn't care. He had a couple scratches on his face. I'm guessing from his victims. His hair was black, straight, and unkept. His eyes were blue.

"Your new." he finally spoke his voice was raspy like it was used to much or too little. He smirked but that disappeared when I started to walk closer. "Stay away!" he said. I frowned and gave look of pity.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Amy Swafft. I'm here to help you." he glared. "No one can help me. Why do you think I got myself down here. I'm the worst of them all." "Only because you choose to be. You can change you know."

He scoffed and looked away. I stepped closer beside him and took the chance to put my arm around his shoulders. He tensed up and I did too in case he attacked. He looked like he was refraining himself from doing something.

"I can help you. You just have to let me Ryan." "As if you can help me. That foolish doctor tried and failed. There is no hope for me. He took everything away from me as punishment for not cooperating. Although I wouldn't mind if you played a little doctor dress up. I'm feeling a bit....hungry for something you can give me." he looked me up and down.

"And what is that?" I asked. Then he pounced and landed on top of me covering my mouth. I screamed but it was no use. "Your body." he whispered in my ear.

cliffy. Tell me what you guys think. R&R please. And did I hit his personality right? He doesn't really talk in the movie only laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been getting a lot of reviews and thanks to all of you for that. Here's another chapter. By the way I'll be submitting chapters a bit slower than usual and for those who care my bf cheated on me cause after I broke up with him 2 minutes later he had another girl as his girlfriend on facebook and that had me pissed. It was even 2 hours after school got out. Ugh I hate love life that's why I stick with fanfiction. As well as being bi from time to time. Girls are so understanding. Anyway on with the story. Important!: I am getting surgery on my back June 24 so I'll be out of town for a couple days but I want to ask people who know about it or even ask your parents does getting your disk shaven hurt when you wake up from back surgery? Cause I saw a video of it and I'm scared. =(

Disclaimer: I only own Amy.

"Your body." he whispered in my ear. I screamed and screamed but it was no use since his hand covered my mouth. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. His hands roamed my body as he closed his eyes in pleasure from the feel of it.

In this distraction I bit his hand and he pulled it away with an 'ouch'. I screamed and this time I was heard. The orderlies rushed in and pulled him off me restraining him while Dr. Trent. "Now do you see why I call them animals." he said. I pushed him away from me and straightened out my dress.

"That's not an animal!" I yelled pointing at Ryan causing him to stop struggling and look at me in shock. "That is someone who needs help and I want to help him." the room went silent everyone was speechless.

"Fine. He's going to be your only patient while you're here. You talk with him every day. Your in charge of him." "Fine then first things first. Get that cage off his head, give him a room with sunlight, and give him proper clothes. You've been taking away his freedom for far too long. I'll see you tomorrow." and with that I marched out of the room, grabbed my clothes and went home.

*The next day*

I woke up to a bright Sunday morning. I quickly did my morning activities and got dressed in my uniform I picked up some things like a nail file, a new brush, scissors, and some hand lotion then headed to the asylum. Today is the day I show Ryan that I can treat him like a normal being.

When I arrived I went to Dr. Trent's office and got the new room number Ryan was in and directions then I was on my way with his breakfast and the items I brought. When I got there with an orderly I knocked on the door and use the key Dr. Trent gave me to open it and I walked in.

The room was much brighter then his last one because he had a window. The bed and toilet were in the same place only they were cleaner. The walls weren't padded and he was in a regular outfit. His head cage gone. He was gazing out the window with a small smile on his face.

"You know I haven't seen the sun in 3 years until now. Thank you." he said.

"It's no problem. I'm going to do all I can to help you. I brought your breakfast and I get to spend a couple hours with you." I said with a smile. He came over and ate his toast and milk quickly. "Funny they usually give me leftovers that look like slop." he said with distaste. He went back over to his bed, drew his knees to his chest, and continued to look out the window.

I went and sat next to him and his smile disappeared and he tensed again then glared at me. "Why did you come back? Why are you doing this?" he asked. "I told you I want to help you. And I shall. Everyone deserves a second chance." I went back to the cart and got my bag then sat back next to him. He never took his eyes off me.

"Oh yeah just so you can get a good fuck huh?" he said licking his lips. I took out the wooden brush with bristles on it and the scissors and hit the top of his head with the brush. Hard. "Ouch! What the hell was that for." "For being rude to someone trying to help you. Not all women are a whore. Some of them don't have a choice." he scoffed. "Yeah sure."

"It's true. I had a friend who was a whore back in her day and she said she had to do it because her mother was sick and they had no money. She needed to take care of her family. She did those things out of love. She told me she wanted to take it all back and do something else. But it was already too late. Don't judge a book by a cover Ryan. Now turn around."

"Why?" "So I can fix your hair. It must be a bother." he did as he was told and I began brushing the knots out of his hair without hurting him. "What's that mean?" he asked. "What?" "'Never judge a book by it's cover.' what's that mean?" "You'll learn in due time." I told him.

When I was done brushing his hair I grabbed the scissors and cut it to just past his shoulders and used a hair tie to tie it up. "There now you look like a regular gentlemen." he scoffed again. "I said look like not are. But you will be soon. Now lets do something about those nails." I looked at them and they looked all ridged and a bit sharp.

I grabbed the nail file and gently grabbed one of his hands. He tensed up. I began to file each nail. One by one until they all looked back to normal. He looked at them and smiled. "They don't hurt as much." he said. I got my hand lotion and grabbed his hands and put a little bit on them then got some of my own.

He looked at me confused. "Rub it in. It'll make your skin healthier and softer." I told him while rubbing mine in. He did the same only more slow. I put all my stuff away and back on the cart. And grabbed a notebook and pencil, which was just invented to make writing easier. "Now what do you want to talk about we have about 2 hours left."

He was silent. "It's ok you can trust me." he looked down then began on how he got here. His mother was a local whore that abused him to no end when she got home. She told him everyday he was a mistake.

She made him so mad he killed her and ran away living on the streets at age 18. He soon heard about 'Jack the Ripper' and was inspired by him. So he began to kill girls. Pretty soon he was raping AND killing them. He couldn't help it. Then at age 19 he realized something was wrong. He confessed to his crimes and committed himself her willingly. But he never liked it here. He missed being outside. Seeing other people. Seeing clouds and flowers. And everything else. He was here for 3 years in the basement before I came along.

An hour and a half passed by when he was done talking. I was speechless. I felt so sad. He was glaring at the floor. I stood up. Putting the notebook in my bag, picking it up and putting the strap around my shoulder. I went back to Ryan with a determined face. I held out my hand to him. "Come on." he looked at my hand confused then at me. "Where?"

He asked. "Outside." I replied. He took it cautiously. I pulled him up and unlocked the door keeping my hand in his in a tight grip. "Come on." I told both the orderly and Ryan. The orderly whose name I believe was Jason. Was glancing nervously at Ryan who in turn was glaring at him. "Ryan stop. He's only doing his job." I commanded. Ryan glared one last time before keeping his eyes on me as we maneuvered our way through the halls.

We soon came to the doors that led to a small area in the asylum with tall walls. I led Ryan outside. He blocked his eyes from the sunlight with his arm before he took it away and gazed around in wonder. I held his hand in both of mine as he looked around. There were other patients around, but were all male since this is the male wing, walking in the garden where there were radiant flowers, reading books they brought with them, sitting under a tree taking a nap, or playing chess on the stone tables.

I guided Ryan over to the small pathway that went around the garden. He used his fingers to feel the flowers. He suddenly smirked and picked a daisy. Then turned to me. "For you my lady." he said smiling. "Why thank you my good sir." I said with a little curtsy still holding his hand in case he tried to run. Rules are rules but I enjoyed holding it. I put the daisy in my hair.

We continued on with Jason a little ways behind us. He then walked up to us. "I'm sorry miss Swafft but it's lunch time and we have to get him in his cell. Ryan frowned and glared at Jason. "Oh alright. We'll come back tomorrow Ryan. It's ok." I told him. He looked surprised for a moment then smiled.

We took him back to his cell and gave him his lunch. "Unfortunately I have to leave. But I'll be back tomorrow. Would like me to bring anything?" I asked before I left. "Your smile." he said with a small smirk. I laughed. "Will do." with that I left and made my way home. I stopped by the book shop and got a couple books for Ryan. Then stopped and got some fruit for myself.

When I got home and continue to do my normal activities and pretty soon it was sunset. I had a quick bath and changed into my night gown. Then laid in bed and fell asleep waiting for the next day.

Hope you liked this chapter. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Sparabella4ever for this great idea and I'm sorry for the delay but I was making a dvd for my aunt and uncle they just got married and I was having a friend over suddenly she was having some problems and I was helping her out.

Disclaimer: I only own Amy and Sparabella4ever owns part of this chapter or basically the idea in it. (I don't want you yelling at me for not giving you credit lol thanks again)

I woke to a loud wrapping against my door downstairs. I looked out the window to see it was the middle of the night. I yawned. The wrapping came again but more impatient this time. I put a robe on around my nightgown.

"Alright I'm coming!" I shouted. I went down the stairs and to the door. When I opened it and saw it was a young messenger boy. "Miss. Miss." he said out of breath. "Dr. Trent demands your presence at the asylum. He says it's urgent." "Alright. Alright, come in and let me get dressed." I told him.

I gave him a glass of water while he waited. "Thank you miss." I went upstairs and got dressed into a simple white dress. I went back downstairs. "Come on." we went out my door and on our way to the asylum walking quickly.

When I got there Dr. Trent paid the boy and began telling me the problem. "It's that animal your looking after. He shouting and demanding he sees you. He's keeping everyone else up. He's already injured and orderly." he explained angrily as we made our way to Ryan's room. "I told you before and I'll tell you again he's not an animal."

"Why does he want me?" "I don't know he just keeps demanding it and screaming. I should have never brought him out of the basement."

When we arrived I heard him loud and clear. "BRING HER TO ME. I WANT MY AMY!" he shouted. I felt my heart jump when he called me his Amy. He continued to scream. I looked at the orderlies who were at the door.

"Let me in." they glanced at each other then looked at Trent. He nodded hesitantly. They opened the door and went in quickly letting them shut it before Ryan tried to do something worse.

"Ryan." I said sternly. He froze on his spot. He was in the middle of the room pacing and clawing his hair. He took one look at me then....glomped me. Basically run, jump, and hug. Just without the jumping part.

"Ryan. Why did you do this." "I wanted you here." "I can't be here every waking moment. I was going to come back later today after I get done with my students." "Students?" he dragged me by my hand over to the bed and we sat down. "Yes I teach sick and injured children. Then I come here." he got angry. "No! Your mine. I want you here. They can't have you." he gripped my wrist and latched on. "Ow. Ryan that hurts." "Mine!" "Ryan. Stop this your acting like a child." he glared at me.

"If you won't stop then I will stay away. You need to behave. Do you see what your acting like?" he looked down ad let go. "I'm sorry. I just need you. You're the only light in my darkness." he whispered. "Oh. Ryan." I sighed out.

I hugged him. He was startled at first but he slowly calmed down and hugged back. We broke apart. "Now Ryan I want you to lay down and go to sleep." "But I can't sleep not without you." he said. "Just lay down. I'll help." he smirked and got that glint in his eye. "Ryan. Please I'm tired." I said a bit annoyed and angry.

He sighed and did as I asked. He lay against the wall then I lay beside him. Just until he fell asleep. He closed his eyes. Then I got an idea.

"Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,  
sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river  
that flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you,  
I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm  
Holding you I'm smiling too

Here in my arms  
safe from all harm  
holding you I'm smiling too

Hush now my baby  
Be still and don't cry,  
sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember, my lullaby  
and I'll be with you when you dream

Here in my arms  
safe from all harm  
holding you I'm smiling too

Sleep and remember, this river lullaby  
I'll be with you when you dream  
(2x)

I'll be with you when you dream"

I sang softly to him. But by the time I got to the last note I drifted to sleep as well.

By the time I woke up it was morning and Dr. Trent was shaking me awake. "Miss Swafft, Miss Swafft. Oh thank god. He didn't do anything to you did he. I thought it would be alright to leave you here and you get home on your own but obviously I was wrong." he started babbling as h paced around the room.

I got up sleepily but was wide awake when I saw Ryan was being held by 2 orderlies. "Let him go. He didn't do anything. I just fell asleep by accident it all." I said a bit loudly. When the orderlies let him go he ran and hugged me like a child would hug his mother for protection. The only thing is he's a bit taller then me so he had to crouch a bit.

"Dr. Trent I was just too tired to walk home last night and with Jack the Ripper on the lose I simply fell asleep here with Ryan. He didn't do or try anything." I told them. Ryan was glaring at them.

Dr. Trent huffed. "Fine. He can stay her. But if he slips up he's back in the basement where the animal belongs." "Dr. Trent!" he sighed and left the room with an orderly while the other stood outside the door.

I pulled Ryan off of me though it was a bit hard since he's stronger. I guided him to the bed and made him sit down. He looked up at me with a small smile and wide eyes. I smiled at him. "Oh you are so adorable so times." I told him as I hugged him.

While we were hugging I felt something. Love? No. It can't be. It's probably just a small crush. We broke apart. Well more like I did. He didn't want to. "Ok Ryan I'll be back later. I promise. Now will you behave?" he scowled before nodding. "Good. Well see you later." I kissed his cheek and left.

R&R please. Did you like it? Are mt stories even good. Cause they aren't even planned really I just type them out as it comes to the mind. And I have a question. What is .net's real purpose? Criticize stories, write and read stories, or to just have fun? Well vote on my poll please. There's new stories on it but it'll be a while until I start them cause I have all these other stories. Love ya guys ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter and I'm thinking I'll stop writing until I get reviews I'll still write and save them but I wont publish them.

Disclaimer: I only own Amy.

Warning: Ryan/Amy lemon.

Today was rough and I was really tired but I had to see Ryan. Well more like I wanted to. The kids were very sweet only one of them wasn't sick or injured at all. She was very spoiled and didn't want to go to school with the other "low lives".

Ugh. I arrived at the asylum after picking up the books for Ryan. I went his room and opened the door with the extra key that was made for me. The moment I came in I was being crushed in a hug. "Ryan I can't breathe."

"Sorry." he let go and sat on the bed. I followed him. "I brought you some books for when you get bored." I handed him one. 'Beauty and the Beast' was the title. He went to the second one. 'Phantom of the Opera' then the third. 'Jack and the Beanstalk.' he smiled. "This is my favorite." he said picking up 'jack and the beanstalk'.

"It's the only good memory I have of my mother. She used to read it to me when I was younger. The shorter version of course but I still loved it all the same." I smiled. "Well do you want to go to the garden now."

I looked out the window. It wasn't sunny any more. Of course not were in London. It's rarely sunny. He nodded. So we left his room and we spent the next 3 hours in the garden within the asylum.

*3 months later*

This continued on and Ryan was very slowly returning to normal. He had only 4 'off' days when he tried to rape me but he apologized the next day. He's getting over an obsession I know he can make it. Dr. Trent handed the asylum over to me knowing I was ready because he saw that I made patients happy on the weekends when I visited and Ryan was changing.

I was very happy with my new job. I changed Ryan's cell from the one in the male's wing to the private one down the hall from my office. There's only 3 of the private one's and there only for the progressing patients.

Each day Ryan and I grew closer before it happened. We were doing our daily walk in the garden and he was more silent then usual. "Is there something wrong Ryan? Your unusually quiet today."

He pulled us over to the spot that was in the middle of the garden on the nature path. No one was around. "Ryan what's wrong?" he just stared at me. I was getting very worried. Then after a few moments. He kissed me.

Now not the harsh 'I'm going to rape you kiss' no. it was filled with passion, hope, desire, need, protection, and most of all, love. I felt my feelings grow much stronger for him and I kissed back putting my hand on his soft pale cheek.

He slid his arm around my waist. When we broke apart for air he looked me in the eyes as I looked into his. Foreheads touching and we were slightly out of breath. "I love you." he whispered quickly. "Oh Ryan. I don't know what to say, this is against the rules." "Forget the rules. Say you love me. Be mine. Willingly." "Ryan. I love you too."

We heard footsteps coming. He gave me a quick peck before we continued on. When we got back to his cell and I had to go back to my room withing the asylum, yes I live there now, I noticed he was restraining himself. I could see the bulge in his pants. "I'll see you tomorrow Ryan." I whispered before leaving the room as I heard him whisper. "I love you."

*2 weeks later*

This happen during one of my sessions with Ryan. I knew how much he was suffering from restraining himself from doing what he wanted to do. I felt so sad to see this torture. I had to stop it.

"Ryan I'm sorry." "For what?" "I can see how much your refraining yourself. I'm very proud, my love." "It's that obvious?" he glared at the floor. "With the bulge in your pants yes." "Damn." "And I have to say. I've been refraining myself as well." he looked up at me shocked and confused.

"I love you so much Ryan. And I know your past and I didn't want you to ruin your progression so I kept myself from giving you what you want so badly." he glared at me. "But now I see I don't need to. Your pretty much normal almost. I'll have to release you soon." "No! I want to stay here with you. You send me out then I'll just continue what I did before. Every girl I see will have your face. Every one I touch I will think of you."

Then I realized he not only loves me but he's obsessed with me. That's dangerous. "Ok Ryan." "So what were you saying before?" he asked with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. I got up and opened the door making sure no one was around then I locked my door bringing Ryan into my room.

I closed and locked that one too. And the moment I did I felt Ryan's breath on my neck. He began kissing it while undoing the buttons of my uniform. "Oh Ryan." I moaned. I heard him growl as he took my uniform all the way off and dropped to the floor.

*lemon start*

He pressed himself closer to me and I felt his cock through his pants. My breathing got heavier. He put his arms around my waist and dragged me to the bed. "Don't hold back on me Ryan." I whispered.

"Believe me I won't." he whispered back. I was laying down on me bed while he was on top of me kissing and licking my neck and face so animalistic. I was in nothing but my corset and panties. I unbuttoned his top and through it to the side my hands attacking his thin, soft, pale chest.

He grinded our sexes together and growled while I moaned. I kissed him while he untied the back of my corset as I pushed my breasts into his chest. He seemed to purr. Once that was off his hands were ravishing my breasts. "ooohh." I moaned as he massaged them, pinching the nipples a couple times.

He was still attacking my neck but then moved to my breasts. I pulled of his pant leaving him in the underwear the asylum gives him and me in my panties. "Ryan. Please." I whispered out of breath.

He pulled down my panties and through them to the side then wasted no time getting his off. He thrusted into me at the first chance he got. I moaned. Now I was no virgin. I lost that virginity the night I got my immortality but that is of no importance.

What matters now is that Ryan was fucking me like an animal and it felt sssooo good.

"Ooohh Ryan! Yes right there faster please." "He purred then growled as he just let go. He pounded into my g-spot mercilessly. I gripped the sheets in pleasure.

He began kissing my neck again until he found my spot and bit down drawing blood. I moaned in pain and pleasure. The room was filled with our moans, groans, gasps, growls, and purrs. He started to speed up showing he was close to his release.

I was as well. My stomach built up in a knot. "Ryan. Ryan. Ryan." I repeated as he thrusted into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to moan and go deeper. "Aahh!" I screamed upon my release. The pleasure coming in waves as my walls clenched around his cock. He thrusted a few more times before tensing and groaning. Then I felt his seed spurt into me.

He moved a bit so I could milk him of the rest of his sperm. "Oh Ryan." I sighed out full of love. He was still above me panting with one arm on both sides. My legs wrapped around his waist and our sexes were still joined as our juices dripped from them. We were out of breathe. "I love you." he said looking me in the eyes with his full of love. "I love you too." I whispered.

*end lemon*

I began to close my eyes for sleep. But Ryan said, "What are you doing were not done." I looked up to see him smirking. Lust glinting in his eyes. I smirked.

We made love in many positions that night. I loved it. If I wasn't immortal I'd be with child for sure. When we were done. We stumbled back to his cell so we wouldn't be caught. It was almost sunrise. "Goodnight Ryan." I whispered before kissing passionately. I love you too." he went to bed as I closed his door and stumbled back to my room very sore and tired.

R&R please Royce is coming very very soon so I suggest you review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Another chapter lol

Disclaimer: I only own Amy though I wish I owned Ryan but I don't think he would like that very much he seems pretty dominant lol. By the way I'm crying that I have to write this but remember they shall be reunited in future chapters!

I've released 3 patients yet I've gotten 2 new ones. Jack the ripper is taking his toll. I wish someone would just catch him. Ryan and I make love so much now. He's so possessive. It's been 3 years now and people are noticing I'm not aging.

Yet Ryan turned 25 last week. He still looks 22 to me yet people say it's because he's always locked up. But going to my point. Since people are noticing that I am not aging. I have to leave. Which means. I have to leave Ryan.

I was in my office looking around the empty room. The new doctor will be arriving tomorrow morning. My bag of very few belongings was packed. I'll simply buy more clothes when I settle down somewhere else.

Now comes the hard part. Leaving my goodbye letter for Ryan. It was late at night and I had wrote a letter earlier explaining my immortality and why I had to leave. It was after we made love for the last time.

'Dear Ryan,

I believe this is goodbye. For good. You see I am immortal. And I swear on my parent's grave I'm not lying. People are noticing that I am not aging or getting sick. So I need to leave before they find out my secret. I will not be coming back. So I tell you this. I love you with all my heart. I'd had a love before you but he tore my heart to pieces. But you put it back together. And for that I am eternally grateful. Just please never forget me. You're a good man Ryan. Please get out of there and find a girl that is worth loving. Live a happy life. For you know freedom is power. To live a life untamed and unafraid is truly amazing. I will never forget you Ryan. You showed me that people can change and love. Thank you for all the times you slept next to me, all the smiles you gave me, all the flowers you picked, all the happiness you brought me, and for all the love you gave me.

Farewell my love. Be strong.

Your's forever. Love Amy.'

I left the letter on his next to his head on the pillow. I bent down and kissed his forehead. Letting a single tear drop on his cheek yet he still did not stir. I stood back up. "Goodbye my love." I whispered before walking quietly out of his cell and the asylum then out into the night where I will find a new place to settle.

I know it's short and I'm sorry for that but I'm working on another. My gosh this one was sad. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

By the way I thought Royce was in the 1970's but he's actually in 1953 sorry. I was going to make her a guidance counselor but that would be too hard to work with so I decided to make her a high school senior.

Disclaimer: I only own Amy.

Soon after I left I heard of the fire there. As well as the only person that died in it. I cried for oh so many nights. It's my fault. If I stayed he would have lived. My only wish is to see him soon in the after life. For now a passed through the years still kind to those who deserved it but I vowed never to love again.

It was August of 1952. School had just begun and this time I decided to be in high school to see what I'm lacking in the learning area. I enrolled in Valley high school as a 17 year old senior. They believed me since teenagers are looking different ages now a days. I changed my last name to Carter so I wont be linked to Ryan or the late 1800's.

I walked into class with an emotionless face on. It was 2 weeks into school and I had just arrived. I walked into my geometry ap class and introduced myself quickly. It made students suspicious on why I had no parents. Until I lied and said they were in a car crash 2 years ago and I had no one to go to. So I lived on my own.

"Well miss Carter you may sit anywhere you like." the teacher said. I went to the back of the class and sat down taking a notebook and pencil out as the teacher began teaching. So far it was nothing I haven't learned before.

A note landed on my desk and I looked up from writing to see the girl in front of me glare at me before turning and pointing at a boy that looked like a James dean wanna be. He turned slightly and winked. I just blinked then opened the note up.

'The name's Royce. What's yours new girl?' it said. I wrote back.

'Amy' then sent it back and continue my notes. It came back. I sighed softly annoyed.

'Cool. Ya single?'

'For you? No.' after he read this he turned around surprised, confused, and it looked like he was a bit angry. Then he wrote something else. And sent it back. I didn't want to argue with him so I just ripped it and flicked it off the desk after smiling cruelly at him. Stupid teenagers and there hormones.

When the bell rang I pulled out my schedule and gathered my stuff leaving before Royce could catch up. I gotta say though his name is interesting. I was walking in the hallways almost to my next class when Royce came up to my side. "Look-." I interrupted him by putting my hand to his face showing I wasn't interested while looking my schedule then I walked into my next class which was chemistry completely ignoring him.

But I did see his face. And it was hilarious. His brows were furrowed, his eyes wide, his mouth open in surprise. The bell rang and he ran off angry he was rejected and he was late for class. More of the day went by and it was free period. I simply got a book and went to the stands by the baseball field where some other girls were and began reading.

Someone came out and were batting pretty angrily. I ignored them and kept reading. Then they stopped. I guessed they left but I was wrong. There was a bang on the fence and I looked up to see Royce. "Hey new girl! Come down here I wanna talk!" he shouted up to me. I glared at how he called me new girl and simply went back to reading completely ignoring him.

Royce banged on the fence a couple more times calling out 'new girl' and 'doll face' a couple more times before giving up. There was a girl a couple feet away from me watching the entire thing. "You might wanna leave. He's gonna come up." "What is his problem anyway." I asked annoyed at him. "You caught his interest I guess. You're the first girl to reject him." "He sounds spoiled to me." "Trust me he is. He's the star baseball player of the whole town! He gets everything on a silver platter basically. I gotta go see ya." she said hurriedly before getting up and running off. "Bye."

I was confused why she ran off so suddenly until I felt something on my back. I turned around and it was the tip of Royce's bat. "Why did you ignore me?" he asked through clenched teeth.

I sighed before saying, "One you kept calling me doll face. I have a name. And two I'm not interested." I started packing my stuff up to go and was about to grab my book but it wasn't there! It was in Royce's hands. "Now why would you read a sissy story like this. It has no pictures." it was Ryan's favorite. 'Jack and the beanstalk' I've read so many times thinking of him.

"Some people prefer to use their imagination Royce. Now give me my book." "What's the magic word doll face?" he said smirking. I made a grab for it but he held it above my head. I reached for it again but he moved back while I moved foward. That made our faces very close together. He noticed and smirked.

I stood back to my normal height no longer leaning over and he did too while holding the book above my head. I looked up at it before getting an idea. I smiled a sickly sweet smile. His smirk got wider thinking I'm giving in. Then I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He doubled over and I got my book. I was about to leave when I saw him still clutching his manhood. I bent to see his face. "Aw did your wittle ding get hurt?" I asked in a mocking baby voice pouting my lips a bit. He looked up smirking a little. "Yeah why don't you kiss it better?" I frowned and glared at him before standing up and pushing him down the bleachers. He rolled all the way down.

I got my stuff and left as the bell rung. He was groaning at the bottom while I went to my last class of the day. Halfway through it I was called to the principles office. I gathered my stuff and left knowing what awaited me.

R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Amy

I walked into the principles office seeing Royce sitting one of the chairs with a look of anger before it turned to a smirk when he saw me. He had a bag of ice on his valuables, his head, and his knee.

I sat in the chair next to him in front of principle Clark. Who looked an awful lot like Dr. Trent. "You asked for me Mr. Clark?" "Yes. Mr. Clayton here, as you can see, is pretty beat up. Care to tell me why?"

"Yes. He kept disrespecting my name calling me new girl and doll face trying to get my attention so I ignored him and continued reading. He didn't like that so he decided to come up the bleachers to me. When he got there he took my book and was bullying me by holding it above my head. I couldn't reach it so I kicked him where it hurts to get my book. He gave me attitude so I pushed him down the bleachers then went to class." I said truthfully.

"He looked at Royce who was looking down a bit shameful. "Really now that's nothing like the story Royce told me. He said you did it for no reason and he just wanted to talk. So I will have you both apologize to each other."

I looked at Royce who was glaring at the principle. "I'm sorry for hurting you Royce." I then looked at him expectantly while he looked at me like 'yeah right'. I raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Clayton?" "Sorry." he mumbled quickly.

"Good now you both will stay for detention today." he said. "What! But couch'll kill me come on Mr. Clark." he pursed his lips. "Fine I'll let you two slide this once." "Thank you Mr. Clark. May I go now." "Yes miss Carter."

I stood up with Royce and walked out of the door and started my way home. The bell rung a couple minutes ago. But Royce was following me. But he went to the parking lot while I started walking home. I was a couple blocks from the school when a car came up beside me. "Need a ride?" I froze and the car stopped.

I looked and saw Royce smiling smugly at me from his 1952 sky blue Chevrolet. "No thank you." I said then continued walking. He drove slowly beside me. "Come on think of it as a sorry." I turned to him. "Will it get you to leave me alone?" he shrugged. "Maybe." I sighed then walked around the car and getting in the passenger seat.

"Springwood ave. 1428" I told him briefly then looking to the side away from his handsome form. 'Wait. handsome? Since when did I think that?' I thought to myself. "Do you mind if I show ya 'round town first?"

I did need to know where stuff was. "Sure." I answered. He basically showed me the library, park, baseball field, an old mill, grocery store, movie theater, gas station, mechanics, and the car lot where they sell cars.

By 6 o'clock he pulled up to my house. "So." he said. I got my stuff and opened the car door the paused. I turned and kissed him quickly on the cheek before turning and running into my house before he could say anything.

*the next day*

I was in my first period reading when the girl in front of me turned around. "So your Royce's new girl friend?" she said snobbily while chewing her gum loudly. I furrowed my brows while looking back and forth in the room. "Uh no." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's what he's telling everyone." she pointed behind her with her thumb to where Royce was sitting bragging to his friends. Then the girl turned back around. I pursed my lips in an angry smile then slammed my book down getting everyone's attention.

I turned to Royce. "Since when the hell was I your girlfriend?" he looked around like it was obvious. "Since you kissed my cheek yesterday." "That was a thank you and a thank you only for showing me around town because there is no way in hell that I would be your girlfriend."

The girls gasped and some of them even whispered 'yes!' silently to themselves. Royce looked at me in shock. But before anyone could do anything the teacher came in and started class. Royce would not stop staring at me with a thoughtful look.

Throughout the whole day I avoided him. As usual I sat alone at lunch and during free time. He tried to sit by me during lunch smirking and making more kids sit at my table. But I just kept my eyes on my book and got up walking away. He tried to follow but his fans made him stay.

After school I walked home ignoring Royce who followed me all the way trying to give me a ride. He gave up halfway there and left. When I got home. I grabbed Ryan's favorite book and grabbed my 1952 silent motorcycle and went to the hill I found the other day. It looked over the baseball field.

There was a tree with an old swing I fixed up when I first got here. I sat on it and clutched the book softly to me chest swinging back and for slightly. I thought of Ryan and how much I missed him. I sometimes think he's with me. I began to sing. He always did love my voice.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

(My Immortal by Evanescence)

I felt a cold breeze wrap around my shoulders knowing it was him. "Oh Ryan." I whispered letting a few tears fall. The breeze disappeared. "Who's Ryan?" someone asked behind me. I gasped turning around.

It was Royce. I turned back around so he wouldn't see my tears. "What are you stalking me now?" I asked sounding stuffed up from crying. "No. I always come up here to think. You just happened to be up here too. Nice bike." I sniffled. "Hey. Are you crying? Was it something I did?" I chuckled a bit. "No. I'm sorry this is your place. I'll go." I got my book and began leaving.

"No wait don't go. Look we can share it." He said trying to cheer me up. He was acting so different from when he's in school. "Royce you really don't understand. I'm not one to get involved with." I said wiping away my tears. "Look if your involved with the mob or somethin' I don't care. I wanna know you."

"Royce. Please." I whispered looking at him. His hand slid from my arm to my hand. He pulled me closer. Then kissed me. I love Ryan not Royce. Then why was I kissing him back?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Amy

I pulled away from kissing Royce knowing this was wrong. "Look Royce. Don't expect me to just kiss you because I'm vulnerable. Your cute but right now I don't need this. Leave me alone." so with that I ran leaving him speechless. I got on my bike and hurried home. When I got home I cried into my pillow feeling that breeze with me again. I turned over. "Ryan. You have no idea how much I need you." I whispered.

I fell asleep crying. The next day I called in sick and ate chocolate ice cream while watching movie to ease my heart ache. I felt that cold breeze with me all day but it didn't help how I felt. It disappeared eventually.

I went to sleep around 7 after my therapy session that took all day. When I woke up I got dressed then walked to school. My eyes hurting from crying the day before. On my way to home room I saw a poster that said homecoming was coming up. It was enchantment in the forest theme.

I continued on to class. When I got to home room I sat in my seat in the back and when Royce came in he ignored his friends surprising me and them and sat next to me. Giving me a smile he sat down. When the teacher came in and began class he passed me a note.

'Who's Ryan.'

'No one.'

'Didn't seem like no one with how much you were cryin' if someone hurt you here you tell me and I'll teach 'em a lesson'

'thank you Royce but that's not necessary he's just an old love that I had to leave back home.'

'Oh sorry. Is that why your single? Your still with him doing the long distance relationship thing'

'I wish. But sadly no. he died look can we not talk about this' I wrote tearing up

'sorry well will you at least be my date for homecoming?'

'Maybe if you stop being a jerk and act like you did at the hill'

'can do.'

We went back to paying attention before we got caught. The bell ran and I was gathering my books to go to my next class when Royce got them for me. "Here let me get those." "Thank you." "No problem doll- I mean Amy." I smiled and we walked to my next class.

It went through the day like this. Him meeting me at the end of my class and carrying my books to my next one before he headed off to his own class. He was very sweet at lunch and free period. I helped him with his homework while he taught me the basics of baseball. I saw girls glaring at me but I didn't care.

By the end of the day he gave me a ride home and I was feeling happy again. Like when I was with Ryan. "Thanks Royce." "No problem. Want me to pick you up tomorrow?" I thought for a sec. "Sure." I replied nodding.

"K see ya." "Bye Royce." I went inside and did my homework before watching a movie and going to sleep.

This went on for months before it was new years. Royce, some school mates and I celebrated together at the movie theater. Watching the ball drop and drinking beer and champagne. 10 min. Before midnight Royce pulled me to the side wanting to talk to me. "Listen. Amy. Ever since I met you I don't know what happened. But something sparked in me. Whenever I see you my heart pounds in my chest and everything disappears while I only see you. Every game I win I think of you. Every girl I see I see you. You're the first girl to make me feel this way. I guess what I'm trying to say is. I love you."

They were counting down from ten now while the ball dropped. "I love you too Royce." I said giving into my feelings. And the second it turned 1953. Royce and I kissed. I wrapped my arms around his soldiers while his went around my waist.

As it got deeper we heard his friends hot at us. "Get a room." one of the his friend's girlfriend said before giggling and laughing with the rest of them. We broke apart as they said that and looked at them. "So what do ya say Aims? Will ya be my girl?" I smiled. "Yeah Royce."

He walked me home after the party. Hand in hand. We got to my door. "I had a great time tonight Royce. Thank you." "Anytime toots." I giggled at the name. He leaned to my ear. "I gotta condom in my pocket if ya wanna have more fun but if you're not ready it's fine." he whispered.

"Royce. It's too soon. We just started dating." "Ok I understand. I would never use you Amy." I smiled. "Will you be alright getting home? You could always stay here." "Yeah sure I'll be fine." he started to walk away. I frowned. "Wait Royce?" he turned. "Yeah?"

"Will you still stay? I don't wanna be alone." he smiled admiringly at me. "Yeah." so we walked up to my room exhausted then fell asleep in each others arms. But the room got so cold I had trouble sleeping but Royce's warmth helped.

Pretty soon it was prom night. I was fixing my makeup while waiting for Royce to pick me up. I heard a car honk so I rushed to the front door and outside. Once I locked the door I turned around and gasped. There was Royce standing looking very handsome holding the door open on a limousine for me.

I walked up to him still in awe of the limo. They're very expensive. "Oh. Royce. You didn't have to." "I know but I wanted to. After all. My girl deserves the best." I smiled so we got in having some champagne on the way there.

When we arrived the limo was to wait outside until we were done. I went inside linking arms with Royce. "Oh my gosh." I turned to go because all the other girls were wearing green, tan, or brown to match the theme while my dress was completely different. Royce stopped me. "Relax your beautiful." he reassured me.

I sighed then smiled. We went and got our pictures taken for the year book with his arms around my waist with his head on my shoulder. My arms around his. After that was done the dancing began. I danced with some guys while Royce danced with some girls. But when a slow song would come on we danced together.

When it came to announce king and queen Royce and I had put ourselves as runner ups. Well he did then sneakily put me as one. "And the prom queen is...Amy Carter!" I kissed Royce on the cheek before going up and being crowned. "And the king is...Royce Clayton!" he came up smirking to keep his 'cool' on. He was crowned and given the staff.

Everyone clapped while our picture was taking. Then Royce surprised me by getting on one knee and pulling out something from his pocket. My smile began fading. "Amy would you marry me?" he asked.

All the girls were doing aw's while guys were hooting 'way to go' and 'say yes'. I looked around worried. "Oh Royce. I love you but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that commitment. I need to think about it." he looked down and his smile faded a bit.

"Alright but will you wear the ring until then?" "Of course." so he put it on. the students didn't hear what was said so they just cheered and clapped. After the prom I decided it was time for Royce and I to 'bond'. So that night when he dropped me off I brought him inside with me.

And we made love. But I couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt for betraying Ryan. Ryan and I lay in each other's arms after our session. "Hey. Babe is it ok if you walk home tomorrow I gotta do a quick race after school." "Royce! I thought I told you no more racing. I don't want you hurt." I said.

"I know babe. But everyone is cheering me on and this guy is so full of himself I wanna teach him a lesson." "Who?" "Johnny Mantle." "You mean that asshole that bullies everyone and is so perverted." "Exactly." I sighed and thought for a bit.

"Fine. But promise me you'll be careful." "I promise." "And Royce." "Hmm." "I gotta talk soon. But after your race. I'm tired." "Why not at school." "It's private." he nodded against his pillow understanding. "Ok." "Royce?" "Hmm?" "I love you." he smiled. "I love you too Amy." with that we fell asleep in each other's arms.

R&R please and should Amy turn into a ghost or stay human for when she get's to the house. I'm thinking bout making her a ghost.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Amy.

Poll: vote on it because when this story is done I'll be working on another and eventually starting a new one.

Warning: there will be suicide and death.

R&R

The next afternoon Royce and I went to school late after sleeping all morning. It was lunch time and I sat not needing to eat while he got his lunch. "Seriously babe. When do you ever eat?" Royce asked sitting next to me. "Sometimes." I replied.

He just rolled his eyes. "Then eat my apple I wanna see if you actually eat." he joked. I took it from his hand and began eating it so I would satisfy Royce's curiosity. "I'll explain tonight."

The bell rang a while later and we kissed before going to our classes. During free period he played a little baseball while read then we had a little make out session. ;-). After the last class Royce went to pick up his car from the repair shop after I kissed him goodbye. "See you tomorrow." I said.

"Aims?" "Yeah?" "I love you." I smiled at him. "I love you to Royce." I waved bye then began walking home as he turned around to get his 'sweetheart'.

When I got home I did my homework, ate a bit, took a nice long bath to comfort my worries about Royce, then I went to bed. But the cold breeze was with me now more then ever almost twice as much I just snuggled deeper in my covers.

The next day I got up for school. Excited to see Royce so he can tell me how the race went but I don't know what it was but something was wrong. When I got to school all the students had sad looks making me confused.

When I got to home room I didn't see Royce. He wasn't even there when the teacher came in with a solemn look. I was very worried by now. "Class. I'm extremely sorry to say that our star baseball player passed away last night." I gasped and tears came to my eyes.

"School has been canceled today. So we have our chance to mourn." she said letting a tear fall. All the students got up slowly and left but I was still frozen in my seat. The teacher came over to me. "I'm very sorry about your fiancé Amy." she said.

I just nodded and got my stuff before rushing home. I got on my bike and rode to our spot on the hill over looking the baseball field. Tears were running down my cheeks almost blocking my vision. I saw a pile of dirt where I heard the students buried Royce. I sobbed. "First Ryan and now Royce."

I took off my ring and buried it a little bit in his grave. Then I rode home knowing what I had to do. I lay in bed my knees to my chest crying. I have lived over 300 years and fallen in love twice only to lose them. I can't take this anymore. I went and got a knife then got back onto my bed. I swear I heard both Royce and Ryan whisper, 'Don't do it!' "I'm so sorry." I whispered. Then I slit my wrists straight down the vein. Blood came pooling out.

With the last of my strength I wrote on the wall with my blood. "Here lies The Cursed Immortal." then I lay down on my back with my hands folded on my chest and I die with Ryan and Royce on my mind.

R&R I know it's short but did you like it?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Amy

When I woke up I felt pure rage. Rage for how Ryan died. Rage for how Royce died. And rage for hoe I died but I'm still stuck on this miserable piece of shit planet.

But that simmered down once I banged around a bit scaring the people who were investigating where I died. They quickly cleaned it up and left leaving the house empty. My wrists were still slit without blood running down. My skin was blue and I was in the clothes I was in before I became immortal.

A simple white dress that hugged my chest and curves then flowed to my knees. (Find it on my profile) I decided to look for Ryan and Royce. I went all the way to Borhamwood Asylum for Ryan but he wasn't there. I came back to look for Royce but obviously he moved on. To do all this it took me 50 years traveling.

What? I wanted to explore a bit. You know see the sites. Again. Anyway when I came back for Royce it was obvious he moved on. It was already year 2003. When I got back to my house I saw men there. They had two trucks each had class cases. They were each wearing these weird glasses. 'What is this?' I wondered.

One of them saw me and went into a seizer(Dennis) which alerted there leader(Cyrus.) He commanded the others to turn something on. I was looking around confused. Then some Latin started playing through speakers causing me to black out.

When I woke up everything was bright so I had to close my eyes. After they adjusted I opened them and looked around. Everywhere were glass walls with writing on them. I sat up and someone beside me followed my movement. I looked over and gasped. Tears appearing in my eyes as my heart pounded.

They gave a small smile before glaring. "Oh Ryan." I whispered standing up and walking over to his wall. He met me there. I looked him over seeing he was back in the head cage but it was ripped open. He was also back in the straight jacket.

"Oh Ryan I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen." I said crying. He stayed silent. Then I got angry. "Why did you kill yourself in that fire. I told you to get better and live your life!" I yelled banging on the glass. "You abandoned me." he whispered hoarsely. "I had no choice!"

"Then why did you kill yourself?" he whispered. I was speechless then I spoke. Well more like we said it at the same time. "I couldn't live without you." we whispered. We put our hands on each others. The glass being the only thing separating us.

"Aims?" I heard behind me. I turned and saw Royce. But only half of him was completely torn up. "Oh my god!" I gasped. He looked away showing only his good side. I left Ryan who looked angry that I did. I walked over to Royce glaring at him. "I told you that you shouldn't have done that race. Now look where it gets you."

Royce ignored me. Then he turned back to me making me take a step back because of his face. "Who's he?" he nodded his head to Ryan who was glaring daggers at Royce. I sighed. "That's Ryan. And Royce. I can't be with you anymore." "What!" he stopped glaring at Ryan and then looked at me with the most pain struck face.

"Royce. I love Ryan. He loves me. That's the way it is and always will be. I'm sorry." "But. Your. My. Girl." he said through clenched teeth. "Not any more." "Ah!" he shouted angrily before banging his bat at the wall then storming to lean against the car his back to me.

By now I noticed all the other ghosts. Behind me was a little boy. Behind Royce was a naked woman with slashes all over her body glaring at me. Behind Ryan was very tall man with bullet holes all around his body. Across the hall from me was a woman in a hospital gown half burnt smiling kindly at me.

Across from Ryan was a huge baby looking person with a midget woman. Across from Royce was a woman in wooden shackles. I looked back at Ryan who was looking at me with lust and love in his eyes.

I went and sat beside him leaning against the glass. "So where am I?" "Some bastard's house. He's been catching all of us." Ryan replied. "I can't believe you got him to talk. He usually just laughs. I'm Horace." I look over at the giant. "I'm Amy. That doesn't surprise me. The doctors must have treated him bad when I left." I tried to caress Ryan's cheek but the glass as well as the cage was in the way.

"My name's billy. Did you know him when he was alive?" the child said this. "Yes I did. I was his doctor. The only one that got through to him apparently." Ryan seemed to try and purr on me. I smiled at him. "Ain't you to young to be a doc doll face?" Royce snapped at me glaring. "I lied about my age Royce. I'm 20 not 18."

He gaped in shock before turning around to cool down. "So why are we all here?" "For some kind of collection. I'm jean." said the woman in the gown. I nodded. I stared at the girl with slashes all over her. "What are you staring at?" she snapped.

"You. The way the slashes go against your skin is amazing and I love your eyes there very beautiful." she looked at me in shock and confusion. "Thank you. I'm Donna." she whispered. I smiled but I didn't leave Ryan's side who had fallen asleep.

"Didn't he try raping you?" donna asked. "At first but once he saw I was going to help him he refrained himself. But eventually we did it." all was silent in an awkward silence. "Royce play a game with me." "I told you once and I'll tell you again you brat. I ain't gonna play anything with you."

billy pouted and looked down crossing his arms angry he didn't get his way. "I'll play with you billy. Royce doesn't really like kids as you can see." I said glaring at Royce before turning to billy. "How bout we play I spy." "Yay!" he shouted. "Sshhhh" I put a finger to my lips then pointed to Ryan.

"I spy with my little eye. Something red." "Donna's scratches?" "Nope." "The blood on my head?" "Nope." "Royce's car?" "Nope." "The letter C on his jacket?" "Yepp." "Yay I win. Ok my turn."

This went on for a couple hours before he got bored and just wanted to sit. So I fell asleep cuddled next to Ryan against the glass. I really did miss him.

R&R please and vote on my poll the movie part is coming up along with a possible lemon and the end of the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Well I lost the movie so I'll be doing this from memory and it'll be the final chapter unless I randomly add a lemon or two. I was thinking a three-way between Royce, Amy, and Ryan. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Amy.

Warning: lemon

* * *

I awoke to find arms wrapped around me. I sleepily blinked my eyes to find Ryan hugging me. I noticed that all the cells were open and the ghosts were gone except Royce who was leaning against the wall opposite us with a thoughtful look on his face. I shook Ryan awake before standing up. Ryan kept hold of my hand.

"Where are the other ghosts?" I asked Royce, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Around." he replied.

"I suppose we should look for a way out." I said looking around through the glass walls hoping to find an exit. I began walking with Ryan sticking close. I saw to people above us. One was clutching his head in pain before he noticed Ryan and I. His eyes widened before he alerted the woman with him. They ran in the other direction.

We wandered for around an hour before finding stairs to the next floor. We went up them just as a wall closed behind us locking Royce away from us. He banged on it with his bat but latin spells kept him from breaking it.

"I'll find you." he mouthed before leaving. I scolded Ryan as he stuck his tongue out at Royce.

"Come on big guy." I teased with a smile and continued on but Ryan stopped me. He put me against the wall and trapped me between his arms smirking. I lifted my arms and with as much strength as I could I ripped the cage from his head. Ryan sighed and cracked his neck with relief.

Then he crashed his lips to mine. Our tongues immediately began a dance in our mouths. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled against his lips. Happy to feel his lips on mine once again. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist while keeping me against the wall. I could feel his erection against my equally aroused center.

He ripped a whole in his pants to bring his penis out then pushed my dress up before entering me in one swift move. We moaned in unison. He thrust desperately into me. Deprived of each other for so long our hips met over and over again.

I let out a loud cry as my orgasm came. He soon followed and we collapsed against the wall panting.

"I missed you so much Ryan." I whispered smiling while catching my breath. He smirked and nudged his nose into my neck letting out a satisfied growl.

"My Amy." he growled into my neck while hugging my waist tightly. Suddenly a voice surrounded us speaking a Latin spell. I blacked out.

I came to and struggled to free myself because the spell was being messed with. I notice all us ghosts were standing in a circle around a strange contraption. I was able to phase outside as I watched the house shatter. I looked around for Ryan or Royce.

I fell to the ground as a body covered mine in a tight hug. I felt a familiar head nudge my neck and give a purring/humming sound. I saw Dana speaking with Royce. Both were smiling and then walked away from us. I smiled. Happy that Royce could find someone.

I picked Ryan and I up. I grabbed his face in my hands.

"Let's travel the world together, forever." I said smiling. He returned the smile happily and nodded. And that's how we spent our afterlife together. Traveling the world living a life we never had the chance to do when we were alive.

* * *

I am so sorry it's short! but I'm out of ideas for this story and I lost interest in it. So this is the end. R&R!


End file.
